WALT DYSNEY WORLD IN FLORIDA
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: zim, dib, and gaz go to Walt Dysney World in Orlando Florida, and Dib and Zim have a contest. read to find out. ZADF...sorta...


**THIS IS JUST A QUICK ONE-SHOT I THOUGHT OF. SORT OF A COMPETAITIV ZADF…..**

Zim, Dib, and Gaz were at Disney Land in Florida, the heat of course driving Zim insane.

"How do these filthy humans put up with the heat!" he exclaimed, sweating.

"It's only 98 degrees out." Dib replied, not really seating that much.

"Irk is a planet of ice, stupid-human. This place it the complete opisite! It would -98 on Irk right now! For crying out loud, its winter on this planet!" Zim snapped.

"True. Hey! Look, its the tea-cups!" Dib pointed toward the tea-cup ride.

"Whats so amazing about spinning tea-cups. All these rides are nothing compared to the rides on my home planet!" Zim growled, trying to fan himself with his hand.

"I know, but every time I used to come here, back when Gaz cared about life, and Dad wasn't a workaholic, we have a contest to see who could go longest on that ride without puking! I would always win." Dib bragged.

Gaz kicked him in the leg. "No you didn't."

"Well, I won last time." Dib growled.

"Only because Dad didn't go on the ride, and I ate candy that whole day before the ride." Gaz hissed.

"I bet Zim would lose." Dib hissed.

"Zim would never lose in a contest as simple as that!" Zim protested.

"Prove it." Dib challenged.

"Fine. I'll prove your wrong."

"How much you wanna bet?" Dib said.

"How much you wanna lose?" Zim hissed back.

"You're both betting twenty dollars. Done. Now go on that ride so I can make fun of the loser." Gaz growled, pushed both boys into the line.

"Dib, what are dollars?" Zim whispered to the human.

"You're kidding, right? Dollars are money." Dib looked at Zim, amused the Irken had no clue what dollars were.

"Oh, you mean monies! Dollars is such a stupid name." Zim shock his head.

Dib just rolled his eyes. (A/N: random-ness! Have you ever noticed if you take the first 'e' off of 'eyes' it spells 'yes'?)

They gave the guy the tickets to go on the ride, and sat in one of the teacups.

"When the ride starts, spin the teacup as fast as you can." Dib growled. Zim narrowed his disguised-eyes. The minute the ride started, both Zim and Dib started to spin the teacup the sitting in around as fast as they could. And with Zim there, it was spinning faster then ever before. The world was a blur around the boys, and they were spinning so fast neither one could lift their head off the back of the seat. The whole ride lasted about 10 minutes, and it finally slowly stopped. both boys were dizzy, and both were trying not to barf. Zim lost this one. leaning over the side of the teacup, he puked just about everything he ate that day. dib only laughed at him.

"You owe me twenty, as you call them, monies." He laughed. Zim finally looked up from his barfing 'fest'.

"Shut it, human. I never agreed to an only one ride competition." Zim growled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"So you're saying you wanna have this contest thing on other rides? Like, to see who pukes less?" Dib asked. Zim nodded before turning back around and puking again.

When Zim was finally able to hold his food down again, the trio walked over to the next ride: a roller coaster. Dib and Zim got on, Gaz still not wanting to go on any rides. This time, it was Dib who threw up, and Zim who laughed. The third ride was another, bigger roller coaster. Halfway through the ride, both boys barfed. And they were upside down at the time.

"What did you eat that is that pink?" Dib asked/screamed…the ride was faster when it was zigzagging right-side-up.

"I didn't eat anything pink. Irken vomit is always the color of their eyes!" Zim answered after he barfed again. After 20 more rides, both boys were green faced –well, Zim's was greener then normal- and were dizzy.

"I for fit. I give up." Zim fell flat on his face.

"Me too." Dib fell on flat on his face. Gaz kicked them both in the head, then walked off to find some pizza.

In the end, no one knew who barfed less, and no body really cared.

**PLEASE REVIEW….PLEASE…PLEASE…PLEASE….OR BE DOOMED!**


End file.
